Soul Songs
by caribbeansoulforever
Summary: Every song has a story behind it. This is a collection of one-shot songfics that takes a song and shows you the Maximum Ridem story behind it. Artists including (But not limited to): Adele, Paramore, Katy Perry and other great artists! *SPOILERS OF THE BOOKS* NEWLY EDITED!
1. Chapter 1: Legal Information

**Legal Information**

-I do _not_ own Maximum Ride, any of the characters, or any of the Flock. They belong to James Patterson.

-I do _not_ own any of the songs in this Fanfiction, they belong to the artists that sing them. Any person who would like to know the owners of the songs, I would be perfectly happy to tell you.

-I have taken these songs from A to Z Lyrics Universe. The website is

" "

-I do _not_ claim any credit for the work of other publicated stories

Thank you,

-Caribbeansoulforever

Ever


	2. Chapter 2: Skyfall

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**SKYFALL**

**Angel's POV:**

Their screams swirl around me, pulling me in. The flames dance before my eyes, destroying the world I once believed could be saved, at least as a child.

**This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again**

_Max and Fang were right. I wasn't meant to be the leader._

**For this is the end**  
**I've drowned and dreamt this moment**  
**So overdue I owe them**  
**Swept away, I'm stolen**

The Earth shakes under me, and I watch buildings crumble before my eyes. I hear sirens, and lights are flashing everywhere.

**Let the sky fall**  
**When it crumbles**  
**We will stand tall**  
**Face it all together**

The worst part is, I only feel pity for the babies and young children that haven't done anything wrong. _They are the only ones innocent._

**Let the sky fall**  
**When it crumbles**  
**We will stand tall**  
**Face it all together**  
**At skyfall**

_The scientists deserve to die; they should feel what I feel._

_Pure torture, in the most agonizing way._

**Skyfall is where we start**  
**A thousand miles and poles apart**  
**Where worlds collide and days are dark**  
**You may have my number, you can take my name**  
**But you'll never have my heart**

Unlike Max, I have no heart to save the people of this cold world. Let them burn in the deepest pits of Hell.

**Let the sky fall**  
**When it crumbles**  
**We will stand tall**  
**Face it all together**

I scan the skies, looking for any sign of Max or Fang. I don't see either of them.

**Let the sky fall**  
**When it crumbles**  
**We will stand tall**  
**Face it all together**  
**At skyfall**

And just then, I see them. Max and Fang clutched into each other's arms, facing death together. As they are pulled under a wave, a silent scream fills my throat. I have to look away. But my eye catches another horific sight. Seconds after Iggy and Ella enter a building do get people out, the building collapses.

**Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand**

Then, I hear a scream that only Nudge could make. I snap my head upwards to see a falling angel, flaming as bright as the sun against the black of night and the smoke from the flames.

_Nudge…. no!_

I look down at the streets, unable to look any longer. I find Gazzy, standing at the edge of a sinkhole in the middle of the street.

"GAZZY!"

**Let the sky fall**  
**When it crumbles**  
**We will stand tall**  
**Face it all together**

He looks up at me, at gives me a sad smile through his tear-streaked, dirt-covered face. And before I can stop him, he takes his last step and falls into the pit, his eyes focused on me until the end.

_Only GOD can save me now._

**Let the sky fall**  
**When it crumbles**  
**We will stand tall**  
**Face it all together**  
**At skyfall**

From my place, I can see it all. It's like home, being able to see it all. I saw all this in dreams, but I always passed it off as an active imagination.

_I'm alone. And it's all my fault. I could have stopped them from coming, I could have warned them! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!_

Flapping my wings, I hover over the burning, wrecked city. On a burning, wrecked continent. On a burning, wrecked world. And I stop flapping. I let the flames and the screams and the blackness of night consume me completely, my last words on my lips.

**Let the sky fall**  
**We will stand tall**

**At skyfall.**

"_I'm sorry."_

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever. I had to write this one-shot, song-fic story because if I didn't I would have exploded. That would be very sad. And you wouldn't want that. So, guys, this is going to be a collection of song-fic, one-shots that I come up with. Tell me what you think, because I've never written a song-fic or a one-shot. So I wanna know how I did!**

**Thanks,**

**-Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever**


	3. Chapter 3: Fences

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

FENCES

Max POV:

As I walk onto the stage for the CMS flight show, I'm so tense and paranoid that it isn't even funny! Why the heck did I agree to this?

**I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
they know exactly what we're here for.**

The crowd cheers, and when we unfold our wings, they go absolutely nuts.

_Please. Just kill me now._****

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

Anywhere. Anywhere would be better than this stage, the center of attention.

"And now, the stars we've all been waiting for, the FLOCK!" CMS president announces into a mircrophone.****

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

We take flying leaps off the stage, and an annoying background music comes on.

What have we come to?****

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

Everyone is smiling, even Fang, except for me. I feel like a freak, a mutant, a circus act! I can't shake this huge paranoid feeling.****

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.

"_You're just paranoid and you can't ever have fun!"_Angel whines in my head.

"_And if I wasn't, we would all still be in cages! I'm paranoid for a reason!" _I snap back at Angel mentally.****

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.  


My best part comes up. I stop flapping my wings, and fall belly-down towards the ground, and the crowd starts screaming. For a second, I consider not finishing the trick and going "SPLAT".

**And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.**

But, sighing, I flap my wings again, and do a triple flip in the air and soaring upwards.****

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.

Then, I see Bridged blowing kisses to Fang, and my stomache starts doing flip-flops.

_You do not care. You do not care. You do not care._****

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

Grimacing, I start up the big finale by diving straight towards the ground, hitting the ground doing a handstand, and backflipping to land in a split on the ground.****

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

The Flock is in different postions next to me, and I put a fake smile that is freaking killing me. ****

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style. 

As we walk out of the ring and walk across the street to our hotel. I hear the Flock chattering behind me about the show.

"What did you think about the show today, Max?" Nudge asks.

I just walk into the girl's room and slam the door behind me.

**Author's Note:**  
Hey guys, it's Ever. This song fit this story perfectly, in my opinion, so I hope you like it! If you want to check out this song, it's "Fences" By Paramore. I'd really like your opinion, thanks if you do!

Thanks!

-Caribbeansoulforever

Ever


	4. Chapter 4: Miss Me

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

WHO KNEW

Max POV:

He's gone. Jeb. The man who took us out of the School is gone and dead. The man who practically was my father.

**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right**

I can still hear his voice, telling me it'll be okay, or to dodge the left-handed uppercut from Fang. He taught me almost everything I know.****

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

He said he wouldn't ever leave us. But he did leave us. And it's killing the entire Flock, including me. Especially me. But I have to say strong for my Flock.

**Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything  
**

Staring around the kitchen, I see the Flock eating and chatting loudly. They're all smiling, all except Fang and me. My eyes just barely brush over Jeb's seat, but the slight glance still knocks the breathe out of me.

**When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew**

I push back my chair, and get up. I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. Pushing open one of the windows, I jump onto the windowsill.****

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened  


I jump out into the night sky, and just fall for a few moments, the wind rushing past my ears.

_Let go, Maximum. Just keep falling._

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew**

But then, strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me up. I struggle, despreate to get free. I can't turn around until we land on the roof. Breaking free of the arms, I spin around in a defensive position. Once I see it's Fang, I lower my fists. He actually looks sad.

"You know that you're not the only one missing him."

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever. This songfics just won't stop. I can't turn it off, there's no switch! It's like a light that won't turn off! Hhahahaha no, I'm fine because I love it! Please review, thanks!**

**-Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever**

**PS I uploaded a "Legal Information" update, and I felt bad, so here's your update.**


	5. Chapter 5: Who Knew

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU

Max POV:

Crying. Sobbing. Whimpering. Weeping. Whatever you call it, I've been doing it for days. How could he leave me? Fang left me. His reasoning is that he's putting me in danger. Well guess what?

I'M ALWAYS IN DANGER!

**You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want**

But who needs Fang? Obviously he doesn't need me. He can fall off the edge of the world, for all I care!

**You think you got the best of me**  
**Think you've had the last laugh**  
**Bet you think that everything good is gone**  
**Think you left me broken down**  
**Think that I'd come running back**  
**Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong**

"_Both you and I know that's a lie, "The voice says in my mind._

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE?! JUST GO AWAY!"I scream out loud.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**  
**Footsteps even lighter**  
**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

The door swings open, Dylan and Iggy in the doorframe.

"What's wrong?" Iggy asks quickly, straining to listen harder.

"I'm just done, I need to start over, "I growl, getting out of my bed.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
**Just me, myself and I**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

I grab a change of clothes, and walk into the bathroom. I throw on the clothes, and walk out. Banging on Ella's door, I yell,

"Ella, I'm officially giving up! You can make me over!"

**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**  
**They told you I was moving on, over you**

The door swings open, and a wide-eyed Ella and a shocked Nudge stand in the doorway.

"Serious? Never mind, you said it, so we're doing it! Come on in?" Ella says, pulling me inside.

**You didn't think that I'd come back**  
**I'd come back swinging**  
**You try to break me, but you see**

They sit me down, and circle me like hawks.

"Hey, Max, would you be up for-"

"Anything, Ella. Go crazy, Nudge," I say, closing my eyes.

_Honestly, anything to make it different._

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**  
**Footsteps even lighter**  
**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

The girls lead me into the bathroom, and sit me in front of the sink, they tilt me back. After rinsing me off, the put a towel around my shoulders and pull out scissors.

"Do not move, Max," Ella warns, and I close my eyes.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
**Just me, myself and I**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

I feel my waist-length hair being snipped, and my head feels lighter.

"I'm thinking purple or blue tips. What do you think, Ells?" Nudge whispers.

What are they talking about?

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**  
**Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**  
**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me**  
**You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning**  
**In the end...**

After an eternity of plucking, pulling, make-up, and some other motions I don't recognize, Ella finally says,

"Open your eyes, Max! You're gorgeous!"

I open my eyes, and gasp at my reflection.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**  
**Footsteps even lighter**  
**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

My once long, plain brown hair is cut in a longer bob, with purple tips. My once misshaped eyebrows are now sculpted perfectly. My eyes are smoky and they pop out, my lips are a pale pink.**  
**I look…..

Beautiful.

_**[2x]**_**  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

"Do you like it?" Ella asks, worried.

"YES! Thank you!" I exclaim, totally out of character as I jump up and hug her and Nudge.

"ZOMG, we have to hit the mall! Come on!" Nudge squeals, pulling me out and downstairs.

"Who's your friend, Nudge? I didn't see anyone come in the house," Dylan asks from the couch.

**(When I'm alone)**

"It's Max," I say, smiling to myself as I walk out the front door.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever. This chapter is because of the amazing reviews I got. Thank you, , Kaz Wagner, and VampiresExplodeinLight, you guys are amazing! I first thought of using this song in a restaurant, but I didn't think of the story line until today. I think this chapter is a "meh", but I'm really going to be working on the next chapters a lot. Keep up the support, because it'll pay off. Thanks!**

**~Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever**


	6. Chapter 6: Stronger

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU

Max POV:

Crying. Sobbing. Whimpering. Weeping. Whatever you call it, I've been doing it for days. How could he leave me? Fang left me. His reasoning is that he's putting me in danger. Well guess what?

I'M ALWAYS IN DANGER!

**You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want**

But who needs Fang? Obviously he doesn't need me. He can fall off the edge of the world, for all I care!****

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

"_Both you and I know that's a lie, "The voice says in my mind._

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE?! JUST GO AWAY!"I scream out loud.****

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

The door swings open, Dylan and Iggy in the doorframe.

"What's wrong?" Iggy asks quickly, straining to listen harder.

"I'm just done, I need to start over, "I growl, getting out of my bed. ****

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

I grab a change of clothes, and walk into the bathroom. I throw on the clothes, and walk out. Banging on Ella's door, I yell,

"Ella, I'm officially giving up! You can make me over!"****

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you

The door swings open, and a wide-eyed Ella and a shocked Nudge stand in the doorway.

"Serious? Never mind, you said it, so we're doing it! Come on in?" Ella says, pulling me inside.****

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

They sit me down, and circle me like hawks.

"Hey, Max, would you be up for-"

"Anything, Ella. Go crazy, Nudge," I say, closing my eyes.

_Honestly, anything to make it different._****

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

The girls lead me into the bathroom, and sit me in front of the sink, they tilt me back. After rinsing me off, the put a towel around my shoulders and pull out scissors.

"Do not move, Max," Ella warns, and I close my eyes.****

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

I feel my waist-length hair being snipped, and my head feels lighter.

"I'm thinking purple or blue tips. What do you think, Ells?" Nudge whispers.

What are they talking about?****

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

After an eternity of plucking, pulling, make-up, and some other motions I don't recognize, Ella finally says,

"Open your eyes, Max! You're gorgeous!"

I open my eyes, and gasp at my reflection. ****

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

My once long, plain brown hair is cut in a longer bob, with purple tips. My once misshaped eyebrows are now sculpted perfectly. My eyes are smoky and they pop out, my lips are a pale pink.**  
**I look…..

Beautiful.

****_**[2x]**_**  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

"Do you like it?" Ella asks, worried.

"YES! Thank you!" I exclaim, totally out of character as I jump up and hug her and Nudge.

"ZOMG, we have to hit the mall! Come on!" Nudge squeals, pulling me out and downstairs.

"Who's your friend, Nudge? I didn't see anyone come in the house," Dylan asks from the couch.****

(When I'm alone) 

"It's Max," I say, smiling to myself as I walk out the front door.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever. This chapter is because of the amazing reviews I got. Thank you, , Kaz Wagner, and VampiresExplodeinLight, you guys are amazing! I first thought of using this song in a restaurant, but I didn't think of the story line until today. I think this chapter is a "meh", but I'm really going to be working on the next chapters a lot. Keep up the support, because it'll pay off. Thanks!**

**~Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever**


	7. Chapter 7: Behind These Hazel

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES

By: Kelly Clarkson

Max POV:

Sitting at the table in the café, people chattering loudly in French, and I'm staring at the guy who killed me.

Fang.

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

"You said that you want us to work together to save the world? Why should we?" Iggy asks, spitting acid at Fang and his gang.

You see, after Fang left, I was destroyed. When I found out he made a new group with my clone, I DIED. I went mute, except for giving orders and talking to Iggy or Dylan. Iggy was made our new spokesperson.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

"Max? Would you like to say something?" Fang asks, desperately trying to get me to speak.

Silence. I will not speak.

"We're not helping you save the world, or working with you. Especially you and Maya," Iggy says, scowling.

"Come on, don't you want to save the world?" Fang asks.

Silence as everyone in the Flock looks at me.**  
**

**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside**

I just keep looking forward, my eyes trained on the windows.

"You're seriously not saying anything, Max? How childish. He leaves you, and you break from a little crack. How original," Maya sneers.

I growl, and scowl.

"The Great Maximum Ride, folks!" She laughs.

Wrong move.**  
**

**'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**

I jump up, throwing my chair back, and grab the front of her shirt. I yank her off the floor, and I get up in her face.

"What. Was. That? Shut up because I could kick your butt from here to the next galaxy," I growl.

I throw her back down onto the floor, and sit back in my newly-retrieved chair.

**Here I am, once again**  
**I'm torn into pieces**  
**Can't deny it, can't pretend**  
**Just thought you were the one**  
**Broken up, deep inside**  
**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**  
**Behind these hazel eyes**

Everyone is wide-eyed, and amazed.

"You talked. And threatened someone. In less than five minutes than each other," Nudge gasps.

"She did that every day," Fang says.

"USED TO. Until you hurt us. Now, what were you saying about "We have to save the world"?" Iggy asks.

**Swallow me then spit me out**  
**For hating you, I blame myself**  
**Seeing you it kills me now**  
**No, I don't cry on the outside**  
**Anymore...**  
**Anymore...**

"I HURT HER? I SAVED HER LIFE, BECAUSE I WAS THREATENING IT!" Fang yells.

A fight breaks, and I just sit there.

"I'm not saving the world, guys. I'm just done. Iggy, I'm putting you in charge of the Flock. I have to get away," I say, my voice cracking at the end.

I get up, and pull on my black shades and leather jacket. I walk out of the building.

"MAX! WAIT! PLEASE!" Fang yells.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

I spin around on the snowy sidewalk.

"LIKE YOU WAITED FOR ME? YEAH, RIGHT!" I yell, tears running down my face from under my shades.

I spin again and run, leaving a shocked Fang in the snow.

**Here I am, once again**  
**I'm torn into pieces**  
**Can't deny it, can't pretend**  
**Just thought you were the one**  
**Broken up, deep inside**  
**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**  
**Behind these hazel eyes**

I just barely hear Iggy say,

"Congratulations, Fang. You killed Maximum Ride."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever! Five day weekend! It's snowing! I'm so happy! I'm going to updating a lot, so watch this story! You have to check out the video for this song, because it's just….. breathe taking. I love it. **

**THANKS!**

**~Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever**


	8. Chapter 8: You Found Me

**I don't own Maximum Ride:**

YOU FOUND ME

By The Fray

Iggy POV:

I still feel the scalpels, the restraints, the pain.

The last thing I ever saw was their dirty faces, shocked and amazed.

**I found GOD  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything".**

I used to wake up screaming at night, until I quit going to sleep at night. It's much better for me to sit around, listening to the quiet snoring coming from Gazzy, the light breathing from Max, the silent Fang rolling around on his bed. Nudge muttering in her sleep, or Angel even breathing is better than sleeping, where I'm bound to wake up screaming and waking everyone else.

**Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad**

Pulling back the covers, I silently tip-toe into the living room. I pop open a window, and fly out into the air. I fly up onto the roof, and sit in the cold. I grab a blanket I leave up here and wrap myself in it.

****

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

I shiver as I can feel the ghostly knives on my eyes, cursing me into this black Hell.

_It's not real. They can't hurt you anymore._****

In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me

I hear a rustle, and I jump to my feet. I hear flapping wings, and someone lands on the roof with me.

"IGGY! What are you doing out here, instead of inside sleeping?" Max hisses.

I laugh, and I sit down on the edge of the roof.

"I only sleep when the sun rises, or when Fang gets up at 4:00," I say.****

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

"He gets up at what time?! Never mind, we're talking about you. Now, why don't you sleep. What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing, Max. Nothing at all," I say, wrapping myself with the blanket tighter.

"Bull Shit. What is it?" She ask, sitting next to me.****

Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all I want

"I can still feel them, Max. The white coats. Operating on my eyes. The ghosts of that day haunt me," I whisper as she sits next to me.

"It's okay, Iggy. They can't hurt you," Max says, but I can hear the lie in her voice.

"Bull Shit. I'm not stupid. They can always hurt us, if not physical, mentally. You know this as well as I do," I laugh.

"I know, Ig. They did some pretty screwed up stuff to me. But I always tell myself one thing. Want to know what I tell myself?" She asks me.

I nod, and Max scoots right up to my ear.****

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me 

"One day, bastards, I'm going to send you to HELL."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever. Better chapter, in my opinion. Please review! Signing off,**

**Thanks,**

**~Caribbeansoulforever**

**Ever **


	9. Chapter 9: Feeling Sorry

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Megasaurusrex1997 for being the only person that reviewed! Thanks, Meg!**

FEELING SORRY

By Paramore (Fan girl squeal)

Ella POV:

How can a guy just disappear off the face of the freaking Earth?! Seriously, I mean the Flock is still here, trust me, but even when all the members are here, he ISN'T!It's been two weeks since I last saw him!

**We still live the same town, well don't we?  
But I don't see you around anymore.  
I go to all the same places  
Not even a trace of you.  
Your days are numbered at 24.**

I'm so stupid! How could I ever think a guy like Iggy ever fall for a girl like me? And I believed that maybe it could be like a movie…. shy dork girl gets handsome popular guy. Now I see it couldn't ever be like that!

**And I'm getting bored waiting 'round for you.**  
**We're not getting any younger.**  
**And I won't look back 'cause there's no use.**  
**Its time to move forward.**

I pull myself off my bed, and head downtairs, the Flock is sitting on the porch, laughing their butts off. Opening the door, I don't see Iggy. Of course! You know what? FORGET YOU, IGGY!

**I feel no sympathy.**  
**You live inside a cave**  
**You barely get by, the rest of us are trying**  
**There's no need to apologize**  
**I've got no time for feeling sorry.**

Smiling, I ask,

"Guys, want to play on the Xbox with me?"

Max raises an eyebrow, and I roll my eyes.

"You play Xbox?" She asks.

I nod, and she follows me into the living room.

**Well I try not to think of what might happen.**  
**When your reality it finally cuts through.**  
**Well as for me I got out and I'm on the road.**  
**The worst part is that this, this could be you.**

I set up a video game that I use to take my stress out on, and ten minutes the entire Flock (Except Iggy) and me are dancing to some random song I've never heard before.

**You know it too.**  
**You can't run from your shame.**  
**You're not getting any younger.**  
**Time keeps passing by**  
**But you wave it away.**  
**Its time to roll over.**

Suddenly, the door opens and Iggy walks in.

"Hey guys wh- Ella you listen to African music?" Iggy exclaims.

**I feel no sympathy**  
**You live inside a cave.**  
**You barely get by, the rest of us are trying.**  
**There's no need to apologize**  
**I've got no time for feeling sorry.**

I let out a laugh as we

"Yep! Max, wanna fill in my spot?" I ask, and she nods, clicking a few buttons.

Iggy just lets his jaw drop, and I laugh as the next song (Which just happens to be disco) starts up

**And all the best lies**  
**they are told with fingers tied.**  
**So cross 'em tight.**  
**Won't you promise me tonight.**  
**If its the last thing you do**  
**you'll get out.**

"Ella? Can I talk to you?" Iggy asks.

I sigh, and take out my girl.

"Just go ahead without me guys, " I say.

**I feel no sympathy.**  
**You live inside a cave.**  
**You barely get by, the rest of us are trying.**  
**There's no need to apologize**  
**I've got no time for feeling sorry.**

We step onto the porch, and sit in silence.

"Ella, I'm….. sor-"

"You don't need to apologize, Iggy. I'm not one for apologizes in situations like this. No need for it," I say.

"But Ella, I still like you! I still want you!" Iggy exclaims.

**I feel no sympathy.**  
**You live inside a cave.**  
**You barely get by, the rest of us are trying.**  
**There's no need to apologize**  
**I've got no time.**  
**I've got no time for feeling sorry**

Shaking my head, I sigh. I turn to head back into my house, calling over my shoulder,

"I've got no time for feeling sorry, Iggy. You should have thought of that _before _you avoided me for two weeks!"

**Author's note:**

**Hey, guys. Does my writing stink in this story? Meg doesn't think so, (At least I don't think that she thinks it does) but does everybody else? I mean, 21 people visited this story 24 times and only **_**one **_**person reviewed? I am so, **_**so **_**grateful you read this, but you could take just five seconds and type in a word or two? Sorry for my rant, guys!**

**~Ever**


	10. Chapter 10: When It Rains

I do not own Maximum Ride.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to NonUserNumber1 (Who dedicated a story to me!), and KazWagner (My Aussie friend!) Thank you, guys!

WHEN IT RAINS

By Paramore

Angel POV:

We stand, side by side, in the rain. Silent, mouths closed. Too numb to feel the rain that pounds us. We are not only cold on the outside, but on the outside as well. How could she do this to herself?!

**And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore**

We watch as the men throw dirt on the coffin of the girl, and we watch with heavy hearts, knowing that we could have done something.

**And no, oh, how could you do it?**  
**Oh I, I never saw it coming.**  
**No, oh, I need the ending.**  
**So why can't you stay**  
**Just long enough to explain?**

But even I didn't see this coming. But we all saw it. She was losing weight, and not sleeping.

And then, the men walk away, leaving us alone with the numbness and the rain. I slowly creep forward, and sit in front of her grave.

**And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?**  
**Just running away,**  
**From all of the ones who love you,**  
**From everything.**  
**You made yourself a bed**  
**At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)**  
**And you'll sleep 'til May**  
**And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore**

I hum the tune to the song, "When It Rains", that she loved to sing. And I feel a person come sit next to me. I look up from the dirt, and see Gazzy. This is hard for him. She was kind of close to Gazzy, like me.

**And no, oh, how could you do it?**  
**Oh I, I never saw it coming.**  
**And no, oh, I need the ending.**  
**So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?**

He starts humming with me, ans we stare at the dirt in front of her grave. I feel another person sit next to 's Iggy.**  
**

**Take your time.  
Take my time.**

But the last two standing will not sit because they were the last one who saw her alive.

"She was a beautiful young girl that had so much to look forward to. She decided it was over, though. That she couldn't stay here in this world of loss and pain. And we take this time to remember this amazing life now, because she meant something to all of us," I say.

**Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)**  
**Take these chances, we'll make it somehow**  
**And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)**  
**Just turn it around.**

"She was my soul mate and true love," Someone says.

"She was my older sister that loved me," Another says.

"She was my mom and my protector," One whispers.

"She was my older sister and she supported me whatever I did," Someone sobs.

"She was my mommy when I didn't have one," I whisper.

**No, how could you do it?**  
**Oh I, I never saw it coming.**  
**No, oh, how could you do it?**  
**Oh I, I never saw it coming.**  
**No, oh, how could you do it?**  
**Oh I, I never saw it coming.**  
**No, oh I need an ending.**  
**So why can't you stay**  
**Just long enough to explain?**

And one by one, we stand, put our flowers of her grave, and say our goodbyes. But I stay on the ground until everyone one else walks away in different directions. This is our last act as the Flock. And as I stand, my heart is pulled towards the grave. It hurts to stare at it. It feels like she's going to run out of the trees any second, screaming at us to run. It feels like a horrible dream I can't wake up from.**  
**

**You can take your time, take my time. **

I kiss the words on the grave, and walk up the hill. I turn around, and stare at the back of the grave that overlooks a forest and the dark sky. A beautiful grave for a beautiful dead girl named Maximum Ride.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! What do you think? This whole death thing hits close to home, because my extremely close Nana died in May… it was like this. It was like a dream, like I'd wake up and she'd be there. If you've ever lost someone close, you should know how this feels. She's in a better place, though. Honest to gosh.**

**Thanks, R&R.**

**~Ever**


	11. Chapter 11: Never Again -Sequel to Chap7

**I don't own Maximum Ride. **

**Hey guys someone requested a continuation to "Behind This Hazel Eyes", so here it is! Hope you like it!**

NEVER AGAIN

By Kelly Clarkson

Max Pov:

A stupid letter addressed to me. Saying goodbye.

That was the beginning of all this pain.

**I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words**

I walk through the streets of France, tears pouring from underneath my glasses.

_Go jump into a ditch, Fang!_

**I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK**

"MAX! MAX! WAIT!" I hear Fang yelling.

Suddenly, something cracks.

I'm not going to be Max anymore. I'm too dead inside to be that girl anymore.

My name is M. X. Ride.****

_**[Chorus]**_**  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again**

A hand wraps around my wrist, and I snarl.

"It's not Max, idiot! It's Ride to you," I growl.

He looks at me, pleading.

"I'm not asking for you to jump back into my arms, just to give me a chance!"

And I laugh. Yeah, right!

****

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

"Go run back to your little Maya, Fang. I don't want a guy who will leave me, and say goodbye in a letter. Couldn't even say goodbye in person. Some man," I laugh.

"Max, I left because I thought I was hurting everyone by staying! IT KILLED ME!" Fang yells.****

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

I slide off my shades and turn my face to the snowing sky, counting ten.

"Sometimes I wish it was like it was before. Before all the fighting, before the parent-finding, back in the E-shaped house," I sigh, opening my eyes to the snow.****

_**[Chorus]**_**  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again**

"Let's go back, Max. Let's be kids again," Fang whispers.

I shake my head, and motion for him to follow him.****

_**[Bridge]**_**  
Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never**

"We're too far gone for that, Fang. I'm too gone. I'm M. X. Ride, Fang. Not Max. I can't go back to smiles and days of waiting and false hoping and all that stuff. I don't want that, Fang. I don't want you like that, anymore. And I'm not sorry because why should I be sorry for who I am? "I say as we walk down the streets.****

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

"Never again?" Fang asks quietly.

I nod.

"Then... I'll remember the old Max. Hold onto that girl and hope one day she comes back to me. Truce and maybe see you later?" Fang asks, holding out his hand.****

_**[Chorus]**_**  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will**

I grab his hand, and shake it, but he pulls me into a hug and we rock back and forth. Fang kisses my forehead, and the old Max's heart screams at me to stay, but M. X Ride's heart doesn't want that.

"I'm sorry, Fang, but never again. But remember the girl I used to be," I whisper, pulling out of his embrace.

I walk down the street, by myself, feeling his eyes on my back.

_Never again, M._

****

Never again

I don't turn around and look back at him.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever! This hurt my chest to write, because Max and Fang are meant to be together! Sorry I haven't updated! Please review, and watch my stories because soon my other stories will be updated.**

**Thanks for hanging on!**

**~Ever**


	12. Chapter 12: Colder Weather

**I don't own Maximum Ride, as stated in the first page of this story. I don't own this song, either!**

COLDER WEATHER

By the Zach Brown Band

Unknown POV:

Ella was a bit of a stupid girl. Smart, beautiful, and all that, yet still a bit stupid. She fell for Iggy, and fell hard.

She should have known that he's not for her.

**She'd trade Colorado if he'd take her with him  
Closes the door before the winter lets the cold in,  
And wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay,  
She's answered by the tail lights  
Shining through the window pane**

He told her he would be back. She believed him as she watched him fly off into the night. Because that's who Ella is, bless her heart.

Always believing in something in someone that could never be.****

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
He said I wanna see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then  
She said you're ramblin' man  
You ain't ever gonna change  
You gotta gypsy soul to blame  
And you were born for leavin'**

Iggy would travel even if he wasn't a mutant on the run. His parents could be the nicest people with the most loving feelings toward him, and he would always want to leave. It's in his blood. He's a descendent of European gypsyies.****

At a truck stop diner just outside of Lincoln,  
The night is black as the coffee he was drinkin',  
And in the waitress' eyes he sees the same 'ol light shinin',  
He thinks of Colorado  
And the girl he left behind

He thinks of her every day, but he keeps moving forward.

She thinks of him every minute, and wishes he would just show up at her front door.

It's been half a year, and it's now cold outside. The ground is covered in white flakes.**  
**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
He said I wanna see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then  
She said you're ramblin' man  
You ain't ever gonna change  
Got a gypsy soul to blame  
And you were born for leavin'(born for leavin')**

She's been skinny lately. Of course she is, though. She waits at the front window every day, waiting for him to show up.

It's summer now, but he's in the North pole where it's always cold and snowy. He doesn't think of her as often, but when he does, it hurts. He knows now that it'll be a long while before he sees her again. He knows now that he shouldn't have promised her he would return. He's a traveler.****

Well it's a winding road  
When your in the lost and found  
You're a lover I'm a runner  
We go 'round 'n 'round  
And I love you but I leave you  
I don't want you but I need you  
You know it's you who calls me back here

Ella is quiet now, the faith and trust in Iggy evaporated. But she can't let him go. It's been a year and a half since he left, but she remembers what she felt when she was with him.

He is getting closer to her. He's in Alaska, but he can't go further until Spring. It's too cold. He got a phone call from her. The first call in a while from her. She sounds dull. She sounds worn down. Because of him.****

Oh I wanna see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then  
Cause I'm a ramblin' man  
I ain't ever gonna change  
I gotta gypsy soul to blame  
And I was born for leavin' (born for leavin')

It's been two and a half years since he left her. Her mom worries about her every day, but she just tells her that she's fine. But she isn't. She's so lost. There is no faith in Iggy anymore, but she still holds on to his essence.

He is close, very close. But he just can't get there. To his Ella. She's only sending about a single email every few months, and she probably calls him, but he lost his cell phone. He can see her clearly every time he closes his eyes.**  
**

**And when I close my eyes I see you  
No matter where I am  
I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines  
I'm with your ghost again  
It's a shame about the weather  
I know soon we'll be together  
And I can't wait till then  
I can't wait till then **

She sleeps by the window every night, and she's so changed that's it's hard to be believe that she's still the same girl. She knows that if he doesn't come soon, she'll go off to college and she'll have to give him up. But then, she sees a single feather float in front of the rising sun. Iggy's feather. And she smiles, because she knows that he's close.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, it's Ever! I have to say, this chapter is one of my better ones in a while! I find that if I listen to the song while I type, I do a lot better! So… what songs do you guys want me to use? I'd really like to know, so review, review, review!**

**Thanks a Million,**

**~Ever**


	13. Chapter 13: River

**I do not own Maximum Ride. I do not own ''River'' **

**I realized that I need to do more POV's before I finish this story! Here's a new one!**

RIVER

By: Emeli Sandé

**Gazzy POV:**

Her skin is like milk chocolate in the sun, her eyes pools of liquid that see all guys, except me. This girl has caught my heart and yet all she wanted is fame and love from men who could never deserve her.

**If you're looking for the big adventure  
And gold is all that's on your mind  
If all you wants someone to take your picture  
Then I won't waste your time**

I really shouldn't waste my time with this goddess, but I find my breath taken away a little bit more every time I see her. I could be her guiding light, her beacon. I could love her forever. Her name? Nudge.

**See maybe I'm too quiet for you**  
**You've probably never noticed me**  
**But if you're too big to follow rivers**  
**How you ever gonna find the sea?**

Years ago, when Max and Fang settled in the old house in Colorado, Iggy was left in charge. Nudge was in love with him, but it was obvious that he was interested in Ella when he settled the Flock on the same street, and visited her every night. I was the one who held her through the night as she sobbed, the one who whispered to her to calm her.**  
**

**So follow me, I'll be your river, river  
I'll do the running for you  
Follow me, I'll be your river, river  
I'll move the mountains for you  
Follow me, I'll be your river, river  
I'm here to keep you floating  
Follow me, I'll be your river, river  
River, river**

When Ella and Iggy got married and left the Flock, we were all depressed. Nudge was in charge, but she didn't have the leadership skills that I did, and so I quickly took over. She tried start up a career, and became pretty popular. But she got into some pretty bad places. Bad boyfriends led to drinking to smoking to broken hearts for both of us.

If all you want are answers to your questions  
And you can't seem to find

**no love for free  
If you're looking for the right direction, then darling look for me  
See I can make the load much lighter, I just need you to confide in me  
But if you're too proud to follow rivers, how you ever gonna find the sea?**

She often came home, stumbling and cussing like a sailor. She screamed at me, saying that she should be the leader of the Flock, and that I never should have let her do this and that this was all her fault. She screamed at Angel for the littlest things, and that was those were the only times I yelled at her.

**Wherever you're standing, I will be by your side**  
**Through the good, through the bad, I'll never be hard to find**  
**Said wherever you're standing I will be by your side**  
**Through the good, through the bad, I'll never be hard to find**

I was tired, though, and so I took Angel and disappeared for a few years. Everyday I thought of her, until one day she showed up on our doorstep, begging for forgiveness, saying she was done with all that drama. I hadn't given up on her, and I couldn't turn her away. I allowed her to stay. And she pretty much was drama-free, except for the boyfriend drama, occasionally. She has gone out with better guys, but I don't know how she doesn't see how much I love her! But I have some good news from Angel…..

**Wherever you're standing, I will be by your side**  
**Through the good, through the bad, I'll never be hard to find**

Apparently, and I quote,

"_I looked at him one day and had to blink a few times….. I hadn't noticed how hot Gazzy has gotten!"_ Is what she thinks of me!

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, I got my muse back! Thank you, Emeli Sandé! So what do you guys think? Good, bad or okay? And I'm thinking I'll go on until I have 15 chapters, and a final blow out with thank yous! Thanks for hanging on!**

**~Ever**


End file.
